<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Let Them In by asoftangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269249">He Let Them In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftangel/pseuds/asoftangel'>asoftangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2019 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Group Sex, Lingerie, Multi, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftangel/pseuds/asoftangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie and Mason are relaxing on a summer’s day, until he invites a couple of friends over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2019 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507964</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Let Them In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I grew up reading a scarce amount of fanfiction so I’m kind of new to this community! And even though I used to write a lot this series is primarily for fun!</p><p>[KINKTOBER DAY 12 | Prompt? It’s Lingerie]</p><p>[NOTE: THIS IS MY LAST KINKTOBER 2019 POST AND I’M TAKING A MILD HIATUS UNTIL I BECOME RE-INSPIRED]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katie sat on the bed, back against the wall, lazily watching Mason do work on his laptop. Dressed in her softest lingerie, frilly and pastel yet comfortable. A miracle considering she liked lounging around him in minimal clothing when it was so hot outside and some of her other sets were beautiful but itchy.</p><p>It didn’t faze him. He was sensible. His skin still glistened from the sun cream he wore indoors. So so sensible. The paper he was working on was due in a month. Almost too sensible. Top of his class, responsible, loving, sexy, supportive…</p><p>She sighed. She was absolutely in love with him but she couldn’t help but crave that he would one day loosen up. She saw it occasionally. Having chips rather than veggies with his dinner, occasionally getting slightly more drunk on a night out than usual, that sort of thing. Still, he was absolutely the sort of boy to study on his birthday.</p><p>She watched the brows fall further down his handsome face into a frown.</p><p>“You okay?” She asked conversationally.</p><p>“Yeah I’m okay. Our lecturer was supposed to give us feedback for last week’s assignment today right?”</p><p>“Errrm, which one? Syntax?”</p><p>He just nodded. She got distracted as she watched his perfect lips form something else. He was so beautiful.</p><p>“Katie?”</p><p>Shit. Distracted again. She could see the understanding smirk on his face.</p><p>“I’m gorgeous I know. I was just saying I’m going to pop downstairs to get a snack. You want anything?”</p><p>“I’m fine! I ate earlier!”</p><p>Mason smiled and Katie felt something stirring in her stomach. Butterflies. </p><p>“Good!” He leaned in and kissed her a little bit longer than briefly. It was soft yet slightly intimidating, something was coming, it made goosebumps prickle across Katie’s skin.</p><p>He left her alone and she slumped back against the wall. She thought of nothing but him, sliding under the covers and touching her skin lightly like he would. He always took care of her in a way that was all-knowing and uniquely Mason. He satisfied her needs, including deeper ones she didn’t know she had.</p><p>Sooner than she would have liked she heard the door open. She’d have to be calm now, Mason was tame, now wasn’t the time to be small for him. She thought.</p><p>“Yeah I remember Dr Mendez saying she would have them back to us—“</p><p>She froze. </p><p>“Erm,” Katie squeaked. “Hi guys.” </p><p>Her hands tightened on the duvet, drawing it closer to her chin. Taylor and Sam had joined Mason on his return.</p><p>“Lower the blanket Katie.” Mason smiled.</p><p>Taylor and Sam were rugged, Katie had to admit. Not enough to stray her away but more than enough to wish that their gazes followed her sometimes. Her short skirts, low cuts, not to attract but to tease. A siren who’d never trap her prey, just lure.</p><p>Now they looked at her intensely. They waited for something.</p><p>Katie did as she was told without a question asked. Centimetres of soft lace on pale skin revealed moment by moment, until her beautiful body was completely on display, she felt hot eyes on her.</p><p>“Good girl.” Mason purred. “You look so beautiful, such a good girl.”</p><p>The boys stepped closer. Mason touched first: her stomach.</p><p>The boys followed suit. Stroking her everywhere, cooing, touching places only Mason should. </p><p>She dreamed of this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>